


A Special New Years Eve

by LadyChef



Series: James and David [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will James make it home in time to make a truly special New Years Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special New Years Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet.

Chapter One. 

 

Q was sitting in their flat with the lamps off. The only lights on were from their Christmas tree. Sitting by the window he glanced over to the table where a bottle of Champagne sat in a chiller, two flutes nearby, and a plate of appetizers that Q had picked up on his way home from MI6. 

Glancing at his watch, resulted in a long sigh. He had hoped that James would make it home before the clock struck twelve. They had only wanted one thing this year, to be able to enjoy one holiday together. Terrorists had other plans for them it seems. 

Q was jostled from his thoughts by his mobile ringing, he smiled when he saw it was James. 

“Are you stuck at an airport?” Q asked when he hears James sigh a hello to him.  
“I am...weather has stopped flights here in Poland. I am sorry David.” Q could hear the emotions in his voice.  
“David...I really wanted tonight to be special for us...I had so many things planned.” James let out a long breath. You could sense the frustration.

“James...All I care about is that you are alive and coming home to me. Anything else is just window dressing. I love you and the new year will officially begin when you have come home.” I'll put the champagne back in the fridge and the flutes back in the special box we keep them in.” Q could tell that James was very angry at not being home again for a holiday. 

“God I miss you David...I want to be with you; curled up by the fire and enjoying each other.” Q let the tears fall, but did his best to hide it in his voice.  
“When you get home, we will have a real large breakfast then read the paper, maybe take a nap or go out for tea and coffee. I don't want you to go by Six, just come straight home. M be damned. I want you here with me.” James laughed out loud. 

“Yes my love...you come first. M be damned...MI6 be damned. I just want to curl up with you in our bed and listen to you breathe. Feel your arms tighten around me. I swear David I am getting aroused and angry at the same time. Damn mother nature.” Q was laughing, then looked out their window, seeing revelers and hearing some fireworks.

“James...Its 11pm...time is getting close for the new year. A lot of people are already out and celebrating. Most are probably heading to the fireworks show by the Eye.”

They talked a bit longer till James told him that his mobile was losing power and that his charger was lost. Q chastised him then said he would see him soon and that he loved him. Putting his mobile down then brought his knees up against his chest so he could rest his chin on them.  
Q let the tears fall, he isn't lonely, just sad that he couldn't be with his lover. Looking outside, he saw couples dancing in the street and confetti being thrown. He decided to go out and join them. 

Once he was dressed and locked up the flat, he headed down and laughed as someone threw some confetti on him. It was really cold but Q didn't mind, he breathed it in and danced around in a circle to the loud music playing but stopped suddenly when he heard a familiar voice. 

“Can I have this dance?” Q turned and cried out, grabbing James tightly in his arms. Fireworks were being going off and everyone around them were loudly proclaiming “Happy New Year” but Q didn't hear any of it. He was kissing James deeply as he was lifted up, wrapping his legs around his torso.

The world around them disappeared as they kissed, James carried him up to their building. Thankfully someone was exiting, so they got in without their keys. Q refused to let go of him. Inside the lift, he gently got down, tears streaming down his face.  
“How...I thought you were in Poland?” James kissed away his tears, then smiled warmly at him.  
“I lied...I wanted to surprise you.” Q hit him in the chest then leaned up kissing him again.  
Once inside their flat; the door locked and alarmed. James shucked off his coat letting it fall, then went to one knee in front of Q. 

“I love you David...more than life itself, will you marry me?” Q gasps then nods yes as he goes down to his own knees and hugs him.  
“Yes...yes..yes.. oh yes!” James placed the simple golden band on his finger then pulled him up and kissed him deeply. Q cupped his cheeks, whispering his love for him. James kisses his way up to his ear. 

“Lets go make our noise!” Q nodded and let James pick him up in his arms and carry him to their bedroom. All the while kissing his cheek and neck.

“I love you James...so much, so much.” He gently lays Q down on their bed and begins to undress in front of him. Q's eyes showed the love and desire he had for James. When he got down to his underwear, Q stopped him and stood up and undressed as well. For a moment he stood there naked then got down to his knees and slid his fingers into the waistband of his underwear and slowly moved his fingers around to cup that beautiful ass. 

James moaned but never stopped looking into his eyes, before pulling them down, Q rubbed his cheek against the now hard bulge of James' cock. He touched his cheek, Q leaned into it.  
“I love you so much David.” Q moved up and kissed him passionately. James kept the kiss going as he stepped out of his underwear and deposited them both on the bed. Laying down he gathered Q up against him.  
As they loved on each other, outside the fireworks and celebrating was going on, bringing in the new year. 

Laying quietly in their bed with the curtains open, ever so often there would be flashes of light as people lit their fireworks. Q was snuggled up close to James, resting his head on his chest, leaving soft kisses on his pecs. James lifted his hand and slid scarred fingers into his soft mop of dark hair. 

“I love you...” James said as he kissed Q's head. Q smiled and lifted his hand to look at the gold band.  
“Mmm...I love you.” said as he sat up and looked at James. 

“I wasn't expecting this from you?..I just figured we would be together until either you got bored or...well you know.” James tugged Q to lay atop him, then placed his hands on his lovers face. 

“I love you...you could never bore me David, its an adventure to be your man. Whatever happens...will just happen. Lets not think about that. I want you with me always, I want to wake up with you, sleep with you and eat my breakfast watching you read the paper while you lay your cold feet on mine.  
Q started to deny he places his feet on James' but he stopped when James smirked at him.

“Okay...okay, but I can't help it, you are always so warm.” James kissed him.  
They got quiet, James was just dozing off when he was woken up.  
“James?” Q said, James grunted a little then opened his eyes.  
“Yes love?” Q turned slightly in his arms, fingers making lazy circles on his hard chest.  
“Can we get married in the spring...maybe around June?” Q kissed his pec as he waited for an answer.  
“Anytime you wish...just tell me when and I will be there smiling...looking amazing.” Q laughed softly, then leaned up and kissed him.  
“Good...I'll make all the arrangements....but for now sleep, tomorrow we will have a big breakfast and see how the first day of this new year will be.

“I love you David...always.” Q snuggled back into place smiling, wrapping himself around his heated body.  
“I love you James...always.” James moved a little then smiled when Q tightened his hold on him. 

End.


End file.
